


Zuko Just Wants A Friend

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexuality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Wordcount: 100-500, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Katara is suspicious of the guy who now seems to hang around her oblivious big brother, and she ropes her friend Toph into finding out his ulterior motives. Meanwhile...Zuko has none. He's just kinda lonely.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Zuko Just Wants A Friend

Katara was suspicious of her brother's new 'friend'. He was always hanging around Sokka, he was weird, and you know what? She honestly wasn't sure if she trusted him. If he didn't have some sort of ulterior motive for doing all of this. Katara recruited her friend Toph--who to be totally honest wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But she went along anyway because she wanted to help. 

There were a bunch of important things, but one of them was that Sokka was bi. So whoever wanted to be his friend had to be okay with lgbt+ people in general. It would be simple enough to find out. 

Katara sidled up to Zuko one day. 

"So," she said. "Do you support gay rights?"

Zuko stared at her. "Katara, I _am_ gay."

"...he didn't say yes!" Toph butted in. 

Suspicious. Very very suspicious, Katara thought. 

Meanwhile...Zuko just wanted a friend. 


End file.
